Space Case 18: Rosey Rosey Rose!
'Rosey Rosey Rose! '''is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixtieth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga, and the debut of The King Of Blossoming. Summary The rangers defeat as squadron of straggling Quil soldiers, and escape their wrath. Rocky finishes them off with his double Chaser Magnums. Later, Rose asks the team to go go to "The Garden" and see its beauties. The team goes, but they meet The King Of Blossoming. Elsewhere, Cosmos and Chaos engage in battle over the Brain Shard. Featured Planet: The Garden, The Destiny Well Plot After the battle with Planetor, the rangers are still a little messed up. They are also a slightly ditsy and relaxed. The energy around Planetor disrupts the Rangers, rendering them irregular. Rose has always wanted to go to "The Garden". The Garden is a beautiful planet, filled with a ll the prettiest flora in the galaxy. Rose wants to see this place most of all. Rocky decides "Sure, why not!" The Star Chaser and Solar Saber ships, having now been fused together by Comet, are dubbed the Super Ship, the Star Saber. They fly it towards The Garden, and see the beauty of the planet first hand. The explore its beauties for a short while. They then meet the King Of Blossoming, The Second Of The Universal Monarchs. "Oh, visitors!" He says The rangers introduce themselves and their purpose. Rose wanted to see the pretty flowers! The King Of Blossoming is much more benevolent than other people they've met. "Enjoy your stay in my Garden. But I have only one rule. Do NOT pull any flowers. Just don't" The King warns. The Rangers shrug and decide for once in their life to listen. More weirdness from Planetor's energy. The rangers enjoy themselves again. Zader, Rocky and Sapling run around and play catch, while Rocky and Mirra take a Venice style river boat tour down the alps of The Garden. The King watches it all from a far Rose jumps around and prances across the face of the meadows. She loves this place! This is where she wants to be! "I never want to leave this place!" she says. The King upon hearing this reveals himself. "So I've heard. If you want to stay, you can! All you need to do is follow me and take this potion." He and Rose teleport away into his palace. Rose still looks around wide eyed. "Whoa, this is awesome!" She says. The King puts on a sinister face "Here, take this." He gives Rose a drink, but as she does, vines grow from the wall behind her. "Hmm, tastes funny... AHHH!" Suddenly, the vines strike through her. They begin to sap her energy away, like a battery in a toy train, "Wha, what are you doing?" Rose wimperingly asks. "You really don't know who I am, do you? Life is needed to sustain this garden, and you really wanted to stay here forever didn't you? So I'm only fulfilling your wishes..." The King says in a sinister manner. "No, not like this..." Rose whispers. As she weakens, she uses the last of her power to mentally tap into the rangers heads. She rapidly speaks of what happened to her, but they can't really converse with her. They gain vague realization of the planet from her, however. Zader and Rocky continue their game of catch, but they nearly pull a flower, and spirit energy flies right out of the hole created. "Yeah that's enough for me. Nope anh-uh." Comet says. The three make their way to the River Mouth, the Rendezvous point Rocky set. Mirra and Rocky are almost done with the river trip, sweet-talking each other. Before things get serious, Mirra realizes something strange. There is no one one this planet except them and The King. "Something's wrong here..." "Yeah you're not making with the sweet talk, chop chop, andale, andale!" "No not that. There's no one else here..." "Yeah, so?" Mirra turns to Rocky. "Rocky think. This planet is the most beautiful in the galaxy, and it's not that far from other systems. And not a SINGLE person is here except us??" "Well when you put it like that..." Rocky says. Mirra coms the rest of the team to meet them, they're leaving. Zader, Comet and Sapling respond, but no response from Rose... Rose's lifeforce is being sapped away, as the planet begins to regenerate more and more flora. "You have a lot of energy in you, you've given this garden a lot of beauty..." The King says. When the rangers meet up, they tell each other what they've noticed. Zader reveals what happened when he nearly uprooted the flower, and Mirra tells them what she noticed. Rocky walks over to a flower. "He said to never pull a flower right? Sounds kind of like a story we told on Earth..." He then pulls a flower as the team tries to stop him. As he does, souls fly right out of it, and the area around them begins to die and brown. The King senses this and teleports to the rangers. "I set ONE RULE for you, and you couldn't follow that" "Save it pall, what is this place? And what did you do to Rose?" "She got what she wanted, she's never leaving this planet" Mirra puts it all together. "I know what you're doing! You attract people here! then you steal their souls to feed your planet somehow!" "Close, but not totally right". The rangers morph and attack The King, but he's a tough out. He teleports away, and is surprisingly good at fighting. Once he knocks over the rangers, he kidnaps them and takes them to his palace. "But at least you'll all be together, when you wither away." "Why do you do this at all?" Zader grimaces. "Hmmph, you don't know my pain, my past. These plants keep me sane! They, they are my family! Your souls feed this planet, and give me my last interaction with you lesser beings" As he explains his motives, Rose uses her empath abilities to call something. "And you, you will become one with the souls I've already taken!" He stands victorious on his perch. But as he does, the Star Saber punches right through the palace, destroying everything including the console controlling the vines. Rose is freed, and the rangers escape into the zord. They hurry off, but a giant, green energized version of the King emerges. He battles the Star Saber Megazord, giving it a battle. Rose notices her surroundings, that they are in the core of the planet, and that the core is where the souls are stored. "We have to destroy that core!" She says. They toss The King back, and fire up their saber. "NO! DON'T! IF YOU DO, THE PLANET WILL GO SUPERNOVA!" The King pleads. The rangers slash the core, destroying it completely. At once, souls rush out from the core as the planet rots away. The King disintegrates, screaming "NOOOOO!!" The Star Saber speeds out of the planet's core, escaping into the atmosphere. Rocky remarks "Well that was weird.." as the Star Saber transforms and flies away. Elsewhere, Chaos tries to get the Brain Shard from Cosmos, after the Destiny Well revealed Cosmos' ultimate fate as the destroyer of the universe. "You know it to be true, Cosmos. How else would you explain your outbursts except for the fact that the Brain Shard is working against you. You are too weak, too young to control it. Give it to me, and I will save the universe my self." Cosmos is overtaken by the Brain Shard. He quickly grabs Chaos' forehead and begins to read his thoughts. He learns of how Chaos plans to stop this. "YOU WANT THE SHARD! TO KILL HALF THE UNIVERSE!??!?" Cosmos screams upon releasing Chaos. "It is the only way! We can't fight back, we must cower to their power. We must stay out of their eye. And to do that, we must lower our life energy by 50%!!" "You are a madman. You plan to save the universe by killing half of it!" Cosmos rushes to fight Chaos, throwing punch after punch. Chaos takes this well and combats back. The two are evenly matched surprisingly. Blow for blow, they are even. Cosmos fires a beam at Chaos, he blocks it with his forearm, Chaos throws a boulder at Cosmos, he dodges it. The Destiny Well has had enough however. It sends a shockwave tossing the two into space, where they continue to fight. Chaos gains the upperhand and pins down Cosmos under his boot. "GIVE ME THE BRAIN SHARD! THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE RESTS IN MY HANDS!!" Chaos says as flame leave his eyes. "HERE! TAKE IT!" Cosmos sends a Brain Beam straight into Chaos' face ejecting him floating into orbit. Cosmos takes this opportunity to speed away. "I must find Mirra! She should know more about this 'plan' of Chaos'!" Cosmos thinks to himself. Chaos, now defeated screams "NOOOOO!!!!" as he floats away... Debuts *The King Of Blossoming *The Garden Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 27: Beautiful! The Garden Planet! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase